


Snowing and Blowing up Bushels of Fun

by Laisaxrem



Series: This is Us (english version) [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Short One Shot, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: On the morning of Christmas Eve, Konoha wakes up covered in snow: it's the ideal situation for a snowball fight.
Series: This is Us (english version) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976788
Kudos: 9





	Snowing and Blowing up Bushels of Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snowing and Blowing up Bushels of Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085636) by [Laisaxrem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem). 



> First of all I apologize for the huge grammar errors. English is not really my forte and I kept these translations on the drive for a long time before I decided to publish them (and yes, I got help from Google too).  
> Btw.
> 
> DATE: Thursday, 24th December 1680  
> TITLE: Jingle Bell Rock - Randy Travis

The snow had arrived early that year, and like every time this happened, the climate of Konoha then made sure that it all melted within a couple of days. A new heat wave had returned in mid-November and had persisted for nearly a month, causing herbalists tremendously worried. The cold then returned suddenly, like a slap in the face, causing a terrible flu epidemic.

On the morning of Christmas Eve the Village woke up immersed in a wonderful snowfall, the roofs already white, big flakes that continued to descend uninterrupted creating a fairy-tale landscape. And while the adults were forced to toil to clear the streets and roofs, the children had a lot of fun sliding and building forts for battles.

Sakura left the hospital that morning after a day and a night of work (the flu, which had fortunately spared her, had unfortunately claimed many victims among her colleagues, forcing her to work double shifts so as not to leave the patients uncovered); with her was Naruto who had stayed two days in the hospital to fix the prosthesis that had recently given him some problems in the fighting. The result obtained using Hashirama-sama cells was amazing, and yet there were still several details to fix to make the prosthetic limb as functional as the one Naruto had lost. Like Tsunade-sama and Shizune, Sakura was both optimistic and disheartened. Sure, it was an unexplored medical field, but all three had expected to find the ultimate solution after a year of work. It was frustrating and sometimes they wanted to abandon the project. Then they remembered not only who they were working for at the time, but also the great benefits shinobis would reap from their success and get back to work in the laboratory.

«Sakura-chan! Have you seen? It snowed!» Naruto exclaimed excitedly, starting to run and jump into the white layer that had formed in the courtyard outside the hospital.

Sakura smiled.

«I’ve been watching all night».

And it was true. No one of her patients had woken up that night, and so Sakura had been able to spend the whole shift at the window, a cup of hot tea in her hand, a novel laying on her legs. At one point, when she had realized it was going to be a quiet night, she had even grabbed a blanket and chair from the staff room and made herself comfortable watching the snow fall in slow, disordered spirals. It was something that had always relaxed her even if it happened all too rarely (the climate of Konoha was quite mild and the period of intense cold lasted a few weeks), and she was always happy when she managed to seize the opportunity.

«Shouldn’t you have worked?» Naruto teased as he bent down to pick up a handful of snow and began to pack it gleefully.

«Watching two hundred sleeping flu patients isn’t exactly something that requires my full attention, you know».

«Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, shall we play snowballs?»

The kunoichi raised an eyebrow and scrutinized her friend with a stern frown trying not to smile at his exuberant tone so contagious.

«I’m an adult, Naruto, a jōnin from Konoha. I don’t _play_ snowballs».

«Oh».

_Splash!_

A handful of snow hit him right in the face and Naruto stood comically staring at her with wide eyes.

«I do snowball _fights_ ».

The smile on the young man’s face grew so wide that Sakura wondered if his cheeks ached. And then the battle began and she stopped thinking about it, too focused on avoiding the racing balls flying at her.

* * *

Half an hour later a small crowd had formed in the street outside the hospital. Kiba and Akamaru had jumped into the fray as soon as they reached them, the ninken jumping happily shielding Kiba and diving into the snow piles along the roadside. Sai had stood aside for a while to observe, taking notes and asking silly questions about the meaning of their activity until Sakura had covered his mouth with a handful of snow and dragged him into the game laughing at his wide eyes. Then they were joined by Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi and with them a couple of children from the Academy. Iruka-sensei and some civilians watched them smiling (and shaking their heads a little).

The street was full of laughter and at one point Sakura noticed that Tsunade-sama and Kakashi had also appeared, watching them from a corner while talking in low voices. The kunoichi didn’t pay much attention to them and continued her fight skillfully dodging a couple of blows.

Until a badly thrown snowball from Naruto hit the Rokudaime’s masked face.

Silence fell immediately on the road and everyone froze in the middle of the action.

«Shit! I hit the Hokage», the Uzumaki swore.

«You hit the Hokage!» Konohamaru whispered, abandoning the huge snowball he was compacting. «You’re in trouble, Naruto-niisan», he added when he saw Kakashi motioning for his attacker to come closer.

Tsunade, next to him, was trying to hold back the laughter… without too much success, by the way.

«Kakashi-sensei, I… I’m sorry, it was an –»

A handful of snow hit the man straight in the face.

«– accident?»

Naruto and the others turned to look at Sakura, their faces bewildered, and she returned the glances with a smile as she shook the snow from her hands.

«What did you do, Sakura-chan?!» Naruto howled, his blue eyes wide open.

«Haruno Sakura», Kakashi called softly as he wiped the snow off his face. «Did you just hit your Hokage?»

«Yes, Hokage-sama», she replied, her straight face marred by lips that were slowly curving into a grin.

«In the face…»

«Yes, Hokage-sama».

«With a snowball…»

«Yes, _Hokage-sama_ », she replied again, stepping on the honorific. Kakashi hated being called "Hokage-sama", she knew that, but it was too funny to see his right eye twitch into an involuntary tic every time someone used that title.

«I could get you arrested for insubordination, you know?»

«You could», the kunoichi agreed with a shrug. And a handful of snow hit her right in the face.

Sakura barely heard Naruto whisper a stunned «Kakashi-sensei?» because immediately the Godaime burst into a big laugh. And as he wiped the snow from his eyes and tried to restrain himself, the Hokage immediately followed her too and she joined them under the astonished gaze of the others.

Then Kakashi bent down to collect more snow and in general amazement joined the battle.

Twenty minutes later an ANBU suddenly appeared next to Tsunade who put an end to the fight by calling Kakashi to his duty. He smiled at the guys, patted Naruto on the back and ruffled Sakura’s hair (who shivered at the sensation of those frozen fingers touching her skin).

«See ya tomorrow at the party», he said as he walked away with a lazy wave of greeting. «And you should work on your aim, Sakura-chan».

«My aim is fine!» she yelled after him, still smiling.

Then she turned to her friends and resumed the battle.

**Author's Note:**

> The scene of Naruto accidentally hitting Kakashi is loosely based on the movie "The Guardians".


End file.
